


Ex's and Oh's

by abusemesoftly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Male Character, Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ben Hanscom, Beta Beverly Marsh, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Male character, Omega Stanley Uris, alpha female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: When the losers become a pack Bill, their leader, decides to make dating outside the pack allowed. This leads to some not so fun characters presenting themselves. What happens after is the story of how the losers came together to really be a true pack.





	Ex's and Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> Like that little joke about the character presenting...in an aob fic? hehe...anyway, hi guys! I'm back! This is going to be a five chapter fic, about the losers and the three main ex's of the pack. I have wanted to write about the poly losers as aob for forever now, and now i have done it! Please be safe!!!! Let's get started!

 

During the summer of It, the kids all gathered together and became a pack before they had even presented, it was rare, and some people doubted them all along, but later that year all the kids presented slowly, one by one, even across state lines they all were a pack, and there was no denying that. Beverly’s aunt moved them back to Derry to be closer to the pack, and Mike’s grandfather let him go to regular school to be closer. Eddie’s mother still didn’t approve, and didn’t allow the others at her house, but Richie’s parents loved them so they spent most of their time at the Tozier residence the following years. 

Bill had been the first to present, coming out as an Alpha in the middle of freshman year, he surprised no one. Some of the older alpha’s at school liked to pick on him because of his stutter, but to the losers he would always be their fearless, and sometimes tunnel visioned leader. Richie was next to present, and while it wasn’t a surprise, some people genuinely thought Mr. Tozier would be a beta, but presenting as an alpha he took his title with a great deal of pride, and wore the title well. Ben had come out next, as a Beta, which had disappointed him. He had wanted to be an alpha for his mother, but she and the rest of his pack reassured him that they loved him as he was. Next was Stan, who had probably been the most confusing coming out of the group. Most people were expecting him to be an alpha with how sarcastic and serious he was, other guessed Beta because both of his parents were, and the chances of them producing either an alpha or omega were very slim, but sure enough, that first heat hit Stan hard, and Bill and Richie, being the only Alpha’s so far, were right by his side through all of it. 

Beverly came out only a week later as a beta, which she was much appreciative for. Second to last was Mike, who presented as an alpha, making his grandfather proud. There was a short bit of a tuff between him and Richie, but Bill put it to rest as soon as it had started. Finally, Eddie. Poor small, sweet Eddie had presented as an Omega, much to his mother’s trying to make him a beta. He probably had it the hardest, what with his mother constantly reminding him that beta’s were the normal one’s and omega’s had it so hard, and always trying to get him on suppressants. 

During senior year they all decided that pack or not they would date outside the group, to save heartache and drama within the pack. Not everyone agreed with that decision but they all agreed because their pack leader had said so. Richie was the first to get a gal. A small petite little omega that reminded all of them of Eddie, minus the feistiness that he never seemed to grow out of. It didn’t last very long however, because she didn’t like Mike and was constantly making Richie choose between her and his pack, and he was not about to do that. It was over as soon as it started. Stan was the next to find someone. A soft spoken alpha who accepted Stan’s religion as well as his pack. And the pack loved him, he was funny, and kind, and cared so much about Stan. 

When they all graduated, they all walked together, one after another following Bill, as was tradition for those students who had already found a pack. 

That summer they had all pitched in and started renting a house, deciding that they would all live together so they would always have somewhere to come home to if for some reason something didn’t work out with who their significant other was. They were in the middle of unpacking when Stan showed up with a black eye one day. Mike was the first on the scene wanting to know what happened, telling Ben to go get Bill. When Bill and the rest of the losers came to the front door Stan broke down and cried, telling him about how many times his sweet and caring alpha had used his alpha voice to make Stan do something he didn’t want to, how often they had sex when Stan had said multiple times that he wasn’t ready for that yet with someone outside his pack. Beverly was first to react, jumping up, grabbing her keys and heading for her car, Richie had to run after her, literally grabbing her around her waist to pull her back inside. Bill had to use his alpha voice to tell the whole group that no one was to go talk to this alpha besides him, Mike and Richie. 

It was rare that Bill used his alpha voice for the whole group, but when he did it was final, everyone knew that. Eddie pushed everyone else away, taking Stan to the bathroom to clean up his eye, and help him get freshened up. That night the three alphas of the group gathered their things and went to pay Sammy a visit. They had argued the whole way there of how to deal with the situation, but Bill insisted that they do this the right way. So the three of them gathered the other alpha, into the back seat of Bill’s car and they drove him to the police station, and filed a police report and restraining order against him and the whole pack. To say the alpha was unhappy was an understatement. No alpha was happy that night. 

It took a few months before anyone decided to date again, wanting to just stay with the pack, but when there was a taller thin attractive looking omega pursuing Richie, Bill made him go for it. At least one date he said. One date turned into two, and then three, and soon Jaxon was part of the pack. Everyone was fine with him, they were civil, even nice, but there was something off about the boy that everyone but Richie saw. Eddie hated him, Stan loathed him, because of how submissive he was, but Mike liked him, claiming he was a ‘nice boy.’ Stan didn’t talk to Mike for a week after he made that comment. It wasn’t until almost a year into their relationship that Jaxon started to get “weird” as Richie called it. He would start to cry when he had to leave, he would say he missed him so much that he wanted to kill himself, he used that one a lot, about a lot of things, it had Richie stressed to the max. When he finally told Mike they were both at a loss. It went on like this for almost three more months before it was starting to affect Richie’s everyday life. He couldn’t talk to other omega’s, he couldn’t be alone with the omega’s in his pack, he couldn’t be around Beverly alone, he wasn’t allowed to leave him alone for more than 24 hours. Richie was sitting with his pack eating the first dinner he had had with him in weeks, when Eddie came up next to him, and got on his knees besides him. Asking him for help he had pointed to the necklace on his neck, wanting it off, but all Richie could think about was if his hands would smell like an Omega’s neck. He freaked out and left the house, going outside to smoke. Bill ended up helping Eddie, but Beverly got up from the table following him outside, being the only other loser that smoked. 

She asked him what was going on, and expecting him to leave like he had been doing a lot recently, instead he broke down. He fell against the wall and just looked at his cigarette, pulling his sleeve up he pushed the burning ember against the soft skin of his wrist, and Beverly lunged for his arm. After the cigarette was fully out, she held a crying Richie, rocking him back and forth, trying to get him to breathe. When he was finally able to talk he explained how he felt trapped by Jaxon, nervous to break things off, and that he had talked to Mike but it didn’t help. Beverly just sighed and explained that everything that was happening was signs of emotional abuse, and that he and Mike couldn’t see it, because they were both two thick headed alpha’s. 

Richie laughed, he actually laughed because it meant that there was a reason behind why Jaxon was being so crazy. They talked a bit longer before Richie’s phone started reading. He was supposed to have been “home” by then. It made him start to freak out again, and Beverly just walked him back into the house and sat him down with Mike and Bill. Going to get Ben, Stan, and Eddie she and Ben explained what was happening and what they were going to do about it. The three alpha’s were worried about him actually hurting himself, but the omega’s were happy to see the creep go. They knew they didn’t like him, but they also knew that right now one of their alpha’s was being taken advantage of, and it was serious. They all had their part, and right now Richie needed all of them. 

It took three days for Richie to work up the courage to leave Jaxon, but when he did he felt free and lighter than air. He blocked his number and came home and everyone was sure to remind him that he had a pack for a reason, that they were all there for him. That night was the first time that he and Eddie hooked up. Richie justified it by saying that they never made any rules that said that they couldn’t sleep around inside the pack, just that they should try outside  _ first _ . It took everything that Richie had not to bond with Eddie that night, because it felt so right. 

That night sent Eddie into an early heat and he spent the next week with Richie alone, not that the other alpha’s didn’t try, they did, but Richie, in the middle of a daze, bared his teeth at them. It wasn’t something he ever did, so they took it to be mean business. Eddie seemed fine with the idea, and after his heat was over they talked about actually becoming a couple. They told the pack a couple weeks later, but no one was surprised, after how Richie had acted during the heat, and the fact that the two had basically been inseparable for the last two weeks, had everyone assuming as much. 

Bill was ready to swear off dating outside the pack, because he was tired of his pack getting hurt, and they were all starting to play around with the idea of being with each other, and it was only a matter of time before the pack stuck to the pack, everyone did it, some for their whole lives. It was rare that a pack went outside the pack, because it was so hard, but Bill wanted best for everyone. He was about to call a pack meeting when Beverly came home giddy as ever, saying she had met the cutest, sweetest, female alpha, and she was extremely taken with her. Bill sighed, but agreed that she could see this female alpha, because as rare as they were, surely this one would be good. 

Boy had he been wrong. It was the start of everyone’s junior year in college when Beverly came home crying. She refused to talk to Richie, which worried him even more, and going to grab the nearest non-alpha he found Stan, who Beverly basically grabbed and ran off with. It was more than an hour later that Stan came out of the room to a worried pack. He explained that Stephanie, her alpha had gotten increasingly more obsessed recently, that at first she thought it was cute that she wanted to know where she was at all times, then it began to show worrying signs, but because she had been through worse she wanted to tough it out. That led to awful yelling fights, all in her alpha voice, which, thankfully didn’t have the same affect on her because she was a beta, but it was still scary and loud. 

Stan was in the middle of talking about this when there was a knock on the door, and everyone turned to it, knowing who it was already, Eddie and Stan went back in with Beverly. Ben opened the door to Stephanie, who with a smile on her face, asked for her beta. It made Mike’s blood boil, her beta. No one got to claim Beverly besides them, and even then it was pushing it. That was a right of a beta, that they got to be unclaimed if they wanted. He was first to get up, starting a fight with the girl. She was shorter than him, but just as built. He didn’t listen to the other alpha’s when he started arguing with her, wanting her to know just how unappreciated she was and that she should just leave. She spat back something about being better than the pack, and that they would regret keeping her beta from her. When Mike started showing his teeth that’s when Bill and Richie stepped in, separating the two, though it didn’t take much to get Richie riled up, and soon enough he and the female alpha were on the floor, Richie on top, banging her head against the floor, while she bit at his arm. Ben had to step in, being the only non threat or target. He pulled Richie off no problem, but getting the girl up and out their door was harder than it seemed, seeing as she thought of beta’s like most alpha’s did omega’s. 

Using her alpha voice to try and get him to let her go, he just chuckled and pushed her off their porch onto the grass. Telling her to not come back, and that if they did they would get a restraining order, she left with a growl. When Ben went back inside Richie and Mike were pacing while Beverly came out of her room and hugged Ben. 

It took awhile for Beverly to be near the other alpha’s, but Bill made the decision that they were no longer a pack that dated outside. Eddie smiled when he made the announcement, he was never a fan of the idea to begin with, and now he had his alpha. Of course he and Richie had talked about sharing each other with the other members of their pack, and they had decided that as long as it was just the members of the pack they were okay with it, which was why Eddie was sitting with his legs over Mike currently, who was rubbing his legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright....what will happen I wonder? which ex is worse? who will get together? only I know!!! hehe....anyway, guys please be safe out there, and make sure that if you are in a situation that starts to get uncomfortable, or dangerous that you get help and get away from that situation as soon as possible. If you need me, or want to follow me for more head cannons and funny as hell posts, follow me on tumblr @iwantyourbloodonmylips Thanks guys!!! <3


End file.
